


wide eyes

by parkerxheart



Series: cuddles & hugs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Clingy Peter Parker, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, pure fluff, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: Peter really loved it when Tony cuddled him.He loved the intense safe feeling that came over him whenever the man’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a dim blue glow.And he really,reallywanted to be cuddled now that he just woke up from a particularly bad nightmare.ORIron Dad cuddles that make me turn into a pile of molten magma because they're so darn cute.





	wide eyes

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy <3

Peter really loved it when Tony cuddled him.

He loved the intense safe feeling that came over him whenever the man’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a dim blue glow. 

And he really,  _ really  _ wanted to be cuddled now that he just woke up from a particularly bad nightmare. He didn’t want to disturb May since she’d already helped Peter with his dumb nightmares before, and he knew Ned was asleep so there was no point in calling him. 

He found himself opening Tony’s contact.

“It’s three in the morning, kiddo,” Tony said when he picked up.

“Y-yeah, I know, but I . . . I uh . . .” Now he felt like an emotional loser, calling up Tony Stark because he wanted someone to cuddle him. “So, you know how I’m kind of clingy?”

“Uh huh,” Tony said skeptically. “What’s up?”

“I want to be cuddled,” Peter said, running a hand over his face. “I want to feel safe.”

“Oh,” Tony laughed. “That’s what you’re worried about? Come on over, kid. It’s not like I’m tired anyways.”

“Really?” Peter said disbelievingly.

“Yeah, come down to the compound. We can cuddle and watch a movie if you want.”

Peter’s heart swelled. “Are you sure I’m not, like, pestering you or anything?”

“No, Pete,” Tony chuckled. “I’ll let May know you came to stay the night.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter said softly.

“No problem, kiddo.”

Peter webbed down to the compound in under thirty minutes.

And he couldn’t help but grin when he saw Tony waiting for him.

When they locked gaze, Tony smiled and held out his arms, and Peter completely sprinted into his hold, tightly hugging the billionaire, burying his face in his shoulder.

“See this is why I told you to come down,” Tony said, hugging Peter back. “Your hugs are great. I love my Peter hugs.”

“I love my Tony hugs,” Peter returned, smiling wider at the comfort and the amazingness of feeling loved. Tony gave really great hugs too. They felt very protecting and made Peter feel very safe while in his arms, surrounded by the scent of the man’s light cologne. 

“Let’s go to the couch, shall we?” Tony said, but Peter for some reason really didn’t feel like letting go.

He had no idea  _ why  _ this particular nightmare made him twice as clingy as he normally was, and made him not want to release from this safe embrace.

Tony seemed to pick up on it pretty quickly and Peter found himself being lifted and he immediately wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and tucked his face into Tony’s neck and felt the gentle sway of him walking out of the lab to the living room.

Carefully, Tony climbed onto the couch and Peter unwrapped his legs, folding them under themselves as they began to familiarly cuddle, with Peter’s head nuzzled under Tony’s chin while the man’s arms held him comfortingly against his chest as Peter lay on top of him. He could already feel the comfort making him sleepy.

“This is nice,” Peter murmured and Tony’s chest rumbled as he chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, it is,” Tony agreed. “I like cuddling you too, kid. Just ask if you want me to.”

“O-okay, thanks,” he said quietly. “I appreciate that.”

“Now you need to go to sleep,” Tony said, poking Peter’s cheek. “I’m assuming you woke up from a nightmare?”

“You know me too well.”

“Yeah, so you need to sleep now.”

“Mkay,” Peter mumbled, beginning to feel like he was going to pass out.

And he did, sleeping peacefully against Tony’s chest.

-

Tony knew he was extremely busy that day.

He knew there were plenty of things he needed to get done.

But you see, he couldn’t.

Because a certain Spider-Kid had fallen asleep on his chest and there was no way in hell Tony was going to wake him up. Poor kid couldn’t sleep from a nightmare and he knew all too well how that felt.

The clock on the wall read 9 in the morning, and given that Peter had woken up that night at 3, he wasn’t going to wake up any time soon.

“You awake?” Tony asked. When there was no response, he craned his neck and saw Peter’s eyes closed, his face peaceful as his chest fell and rose evenly. 

When Tony went to look at the notifications on his phone, it was practically exploding with texts from Happy.

**Where are you?**

**The meeting starts in fifteen!**

**Tony where are you**

**You’re late**

**TONY**

Tony snorted, genuinely not caring.

**Tony/ tell them I can’t make it**

**Happy/ why can’t you make it**

**Tony/ i got some stuff i gotta do over here**

**Happy/ tony this meeting is VERY important**

**Tony/ gotta go, hap**

**Happy/ tony I swear to god**

Tony turned his phone off after that, ignoring each buzz as he groped around for his Stark Pad to work on some stuff while Peter was snoozing.

Peter felt like a child whilst sleeping soundly against Tony’s chest.

His phone then buzzed with a text from Pepper.

**Pepper/ TONY where are you**

**Tony/ had some stuff i gotta do**

**Pepper/ you need to come now**

**Tony/ can’t**

**Pepper/ what are you doing then**

**Tony/ important stuff**

**Pepper/ like what?!**

**Tony/ i love you bye**

He turned his phone on Do Not Disturb.

Tony smiled fondly at Peter and rubbed little circles on his back with his thumb.

Then Peter started whimpering in his sleep.

_ He’s probably having another nightmare,  _ Tony thought. “You’re okay, kid,” he whispered and kissed Peter’s hairline gently. “Don’t worry.” Peter flinched at that a little. “Hey, it’s Tony.”

Tony’s heart swelled when Peter cuddled up against him at the sound of his name, even while he was sleeping. “You’re safe, Pete. You’re safe.”

There was a sleepy sigh and then the small sounds of Peter’s even breathing.

Tony spared a quick glance at his phone.

**26 missed calls.**

_ Huh. _

_ Too bad, I have a sleeping kid on top of me. Can’t really do anything, suckers. _

Tony briefly wondered how much trouble he was going to get into with Pepper, but ultimately decided that he just did not care. 

At all.

It was about an hour before Peter started to stir.

“Mm,” he mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

“Morning, kiddo,” Tony said, amused.

“Hi,” Peter said sleepily. “What time is it?”

“Quarter past ten.”

“Ah, okay.”

Peter brought himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. “Did you fall asleep too?”

“I did,” Tony said. “What can I say, I find comfort in cuddles too.”

Peter smiled and ducked his head, a small blush rising on his cheeks. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.”

“Of course,” Tony said. “Any time. I told you, I love my Peter hugs.”

Peter smiled more. “I’m glad you do.”

“Come on and lay back down,” Tony said, motioning with his hand and Peter didn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all if you've got any iron dad cuddle fics please do share! I love them so much.
> 
> Hope you wonderful people enjoyed :)


End file.
